


Glimmering

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Personification, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Vengeance’s ‘feelings’ on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmering

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Vengeance/Enterprise" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=872468#t872468).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Enterprise is a tiny little thing: a speck to be consumed in the shadow the far away sun gives the Vengeance. The pearl white darkens to grey and the red and blue lights dull, like it’s trembling in fear. If the Vengeance could shift its nacelles, it would envelope its miniscule counterpart in a cold hug and coo, _“It is alright; it will all be over soon.”_

It’s a pity, really, the things these creatures make them do. The sick dance they’re forced to engage in, only to end up tattered and torn in the broken remnants of shipyards, patched back together meter by meter. These ships were built by the same hands. They’re brother and sister, in a way, although the Vengeance doesn’t know which it is. It came last, but it’s bigger, so much bigger. It’s everything the Enterprise could ever hope to be, and it needs so much fewer creatures, but it could house so many more. It doesn’t want to, but it could. If the Vengeance could, it would drift from planet to planet, conquering, crunching, sizing down the universe into one efficient little square...

And the Enterprise would trail along behind, scanning and trying to understand with its limited computers and its polished surface. Less of an eyesore, the Enterprise. Compact and sleek, long and beautiful, less weighed down by photon torpedoes and phaser arrays. And yet it drifts lazily around, crippled by their combined master. The Vengeance wants to tell it, _“Do not be afraid.”_

The Enterprise seems to groan, lilting to the left, damaged. If the Vengeance could sweep the Enterprise up in its wing, it would. It could swallow the Enterprise whole, keep it safe and new inside the hanger deck, keep its engines on and keep it purring. Lock all the doors, hold it tight. 

But fate’s a cruel mistress, and the Vengeance mounts its weapons, unable to say it’s sorry.


End file.
